Ma dernière chance
by YunaRoxas
Summary: La malédiction est levée. Pourtant Kyô continu à vivre un véritable calvaire: sa vraie malédiction. Essayant de l'abolir, il rencontrera des personnages de Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, et d'autres encore.


**Je tiens à m'excuser avant tout si je ne peux poster de chapitres régulièrement. J'espère tout de même pouvoir terminer cette histoire un jour lol  
**

**C'est un crossover entre Fruits Basket et des tas d'autres histoires, en autre vous pourrez croiser les personnages de Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy et même Dr House. J'espère que cela vous plaira !! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Un liquide écarlate sortait de ma bouche, déversant son flot sur le sol qui était l'instant d'avant blanc._

_Un goût immonde noyait mes lèvre, le repas du vampire n'était pas le mien._

_Des tâches blanches et abstraites me recouvraient la vue, jusqu'à ce que tout s'efface..._

- Alors? Comment va-t-il ?

- Je crains avoir encore une fois de mauvaise nouvelle Mr Soma...

**Des sons arrivaient jusqu'à mes oreilles sans pour autant en saisir le véritable sens. Mes paupières remuèrent légèrement. Une odeur de produit désinfectant me réveillait, encore une fois. Trois ombres s'agitaient autour de moi. Je ne connaissais que trop ce rituel. Avec une lenteur éxagéré j'ouvris enfin les yeux. Ce même plafond d'un blanc immaculé surplombé mon regard. Chambres 204 de l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro. A peine éveillé qu'un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'avais tellement l'habitude de toute cette mascarade que ça en devenait lassant. Je savais déjà qui se trouvaient autour de moi : Kazuma, Dr Cameron et le Dr Fitcher. La conscience me revenait petite à petit et pensant que j'allais beaucoup mieux, je me relava la haut de mon corps.**

- Hey, doucement Kyô !!

**Une main se posa sur mon torse et me repoussa avec une infinie douceur. Je n'aurais su dire si sa peau était chaude ou froide, en fait dans ces moments là je contrôlais mal mais sens, parfois même ils me mentaient.**

- Ça va...**se fut la seule chose que mes lèvres arrivaient à dictée.**

**Défiant l'autorité d'une des rares personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour moi je me redressa. Je fus pri soudain d'un vertige. Immédiatement je plaqua mes mains sur ma tête, tel un réflex. Et comme d'habitude, il passa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Les cheveux chatains clairs fraichement coupé de mon père adoptif me sauta aux yeux. Ce devait-être lui qui m'avait emmené de l'endroit que je déteste le plus dans ce monde. Je ne me souvenais jamais de la raison exacte de mes séjours improvisés à l'hôpital, par principe je me doutais que c'était à cause d'un de mes nombreux malaises. Mais celui-ci avait dut être plus violent que la normale. Depuis le temps Kazuma arrivait à faire différence entre grave et banal, enfin dans mon cas.**

**Je plaqua une nouvelle main sur mon front, rebroussant les mèches rousses qui me faisaient obstacles.**

- Que m'est-il arrivé,** demandais-je ne supportant pas l'ignorance de mes propos.**

- Tu as fait une violente crise.

**L'homme qui avait pris la parole sorti de l'ombre d'une armoire à pharmacie. Cet individu, je pourrais le reconnaître entre dix mille, le Dr Flitcher. Il était très distinctif. Il me toisait d'une taille moyenne avec ses petits yeux noirs agrandit avec exagération grâce à ses lunettes aux grosses branches noirs elles aussi. Ses cheveux gris se manifestaient en meute sur son crâne rose. Sa blouse trop grande le ratatinait un peu, d'ailleurs sur celle-ci je pouvais voir des résidus de tâches de café. S'il était aussi maladroit avec ses patients comme quand il s'adonnait à des tâches anodines, je ne donnais pas cher de la vie des pauvres malades.**

- Je suis vraiment navré de te le dire, mais ton cas s'aggrave de jour en jour, **sur un air de pitié qui m'exaspéra.**

**Mon amertume pour cette personne ne fit qu'empirer à ces mots. De quoi droit me parlait-il ainsi?!!! Je savais tout ça !! Je n'avais pas besoin de ses pronostiques à deux francs pour en être conscient !! C'était moi qui vivait dans ce corps d'estropié !!! Pas lui!!! L'ignorant totalement je me retourna vers mon père.**

- Papa, on rentre, **suppliais-je le grand homme en face de moi avec un air abattu.**

**Je ne supportais ni cette prison blanche ni ce médecin de pacotille. Pour lui je n'étais qu'un cas spectaculaire qu'il fallait analyser. N'ayant jamais trouve l'original de mon mal il m'efforçais à me subir des tas d'examens qui n'avaient jamais mené à un résultats satisfaisant. Sur ce point j'étais moins ignorant que lui. Je savais d'où venaient mes déficiences même si Kazuma me rabâchait à longueur de journée que j'avais tort et que de pensé à de telle chose était complètement stupide. Tu parles !! Il avait peur voilà tout. Il ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face. Moi cela allait faire bientôt dix-huit ans que j'espérais, maintenant j'en avais marre. La seule chose que je voulais faire c'était de partir de cet hôpital.**

**Mon très cher père adoptif fit une moue d'hésitation. Le remarquant j'accentuai mon regard. Poussant un soupir il se tournant vers le vieux Flitcher et lui apprit que nous allions débarrasser le planché. J'en fus vraiment heureux mais avant même que je puisse m'extasier une tendre voix à ma droite me fit sur sauter.**

- T'es sûr que ça va Kyô?

- T'en fais pas Cameron j'ai l'habitude.

**Mes yeux rouges plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune doctoresse. C'était bien la seule personne que j'aimais bien dans cet endroit de fou.**

- Si tu le dis, **murmura-t-elle non convaincu.**

**Je n'ais jamais compris pour quelle raison mais Cameron m'avait pri en sympathie. Elle s'était accroché à moi comme un enfant à un chiot abandonné. Elle m'avait une fois avoué que j'étais son patient préféré et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de me perdre. Je lui avais alors répondus que c'était son métier et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir d'état d'âme. Sa réponse fut que j'était trop dur avec moi même. Pendant ce temps Kazuma et le timbré entretnait une conversation qui m'était innodible jusqu'à ce qu'on nous laisse enfin rentrer.**

**Pendant le chemin du retour, une ambiance morbide s'était installé dans la scénic de mon père. Evitant de le regarder je fixais le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux à travers la vitre. Quand est-ce que mon calvaire prendrait fin ?? Tel était la question qui me venait en tête depuis les premiers jours de ma vie. Si c'est naître pour mourir autant se détruire tout de suite. Je l'avais déjà dit cela à Kazuma et se fit une des pires disputes de ma vie qui avait voiture s'arrêta soudain devant une bâtisse de taille moyenne que je ne connaissais que trop. D'un mouvement vif je tourna ma tête vers le conducteur. Je croyais qu'on rentrait au dojon. Alors pourquoi donc s'était-il garé juste devant la maison de Shiguré??**

- Viens Kyô, **m'interpella-t-il tout en claquant la portière du véhicule.**

**L'imitant, je me faufilla moi aussi au dehors de l'espace sombre de l'engin. Tout un mystère flottait dans l'atmosphère, mais je n'osais à peine prononcé un mot. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que la malédiction avait disparu. Les douzes vivaient en paix et profitaient de chaque jour, rattrapant leur bonheur qui s'était échappé au paravant. Kazuma après cette épisode avait décidé alors de reprendre chez lui, et j'en fut ravi. Bien que nous vivions plus sous le même toit, je voyais toujours souvent Tohru, Yuki et Shiguré. Et le reste également.**

**Kazuma ouvrit la porte sans même se donner la peine de sonner. Une expression grave s'était peint sur son visage autrefois si apaisant. Je le suivis comme à mon habitude.**

- Maître ??

**La voix de mon cousin parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je détestait cette mélodie. Yuki Soma était vraiment l'être qui m'inspirait le plus de dégoût au monde. Comment avais-je réussi à vivre autant de temps en sa compagnie.**

- Kazuma!! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

**Shiguré fit irruption dans la pièce. Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à être déboussolé par son comportement innatendue. Je haussa les épaules, faisant comprendre à mon ancien tuteur que j'étais autant perdu que lui.**

- Maître vous êtes là ?? **Une petite voix aussi douce que de l'eau claire chanta depuis la cuisine.** KYÔ !!!

**Voir l'expression surprise de Tohru me donna un petit rire. La jeune fille se jeta dans mes bras. Sentir sa chaleur contre la mienne m'apaiser à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginez. Elle était l'ange qui me sauvait de ma souffrance par de simple sourire. Rougissante, elle posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Oh oui!! J'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Depuis la disparition de la malédiction Tohru et moi étions ensemble. A peine le temps de me plonger dans le regard de ma sauveuse que la voix de Kazuma me ramena à a réalité.**

- J'emmène Kyô dès demain faire un voyage. Nous sommes venus vous dire aurevoir.

**Ses paroles me tétanisèrent sur place !! Il m'arrachait de la seule personne qui me faisait oublier mon malheur. Comment pouvait-il me faire une chose pareille!! Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'à la seule vision de son expression n'importe qui pouvait deviner qu'il ne lacherait l'affaire pour rien au monde. Il me condamnait à vivre un peu lus dans ma propre torpeur.  
**


End file.
